Roco and friend's randomness
by Ecaroh914
Summary: THIS FIC IS A COLLAB/COLLECTION OF STUFF. STUFF FROM SOME FRIENDS AND YOURS TRULY. NOT FOR THOSE WHO DESPISE RANDOMNESS AND FUNNY FUN STUFF! RATED K PLUS, JUST IN CASE...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohai. This is for a group of friends, just a bunch of randomicles! Based on our smackjeeves adventures!**

* * *

A lone apple tree stood in the orchid of peach and plum trees, being the odd one out of the bunch of trees. This very tree housed 3 individuals, each different in their own way...

One was a plain old green kirby with a leather bracelet, which had a green gem on it. He was glowing a strange glow that allowed other plant life to surround him. This kirby had hazel eyes.

One was a purple chicken with a pineapple crown on his head. He had a kind face. he had purple eyes.

The last one was a brown kirby with a tuft of hair sticking out, with was also brown. He had on dark grey shoes. This guy had deep brown eyes.

The 3 of them seemed to be talking...

* * *

"So...this is fanfiction?" asked the purple chicken, who was, indeed, male.

"Apparently," answered the brown kirby. "But this is only a small part of it, not the entire thing. For example, PCP, you can just go off to a different part if you wish, and fly with other chickens of your kind."

"I see," said the chicken named PCP.

"Are you SURE?" asked the green kirby, who looked rather fascinated at the orchid and at how vast this "fanfiction" could be. "I mean, I could, say, walk over to a tree, then go into it and go to a different dimension?"

"Of course," answered the brown kirby. "Gio, you can go ANYWHERE you want, just don't use any G-Mods or break TOO much of the fourth wall."

"Ah, sweet! And I told you NOT to call me that!" said GK, who was preferred to as "Gio". "Roco, is there anyone else here besides us? I'm already feeling lonely..."

The brown kirby, whose name was Roco, chuckled. "Ah, yes...there are others here...give them time..." Roco then stood up and waved his stubs into the air.

"In fact, let the randomicle BEGIN!"

That was when EVERYONE who they had known in the not so distant past, appeared in the trees.

* * *

**Alright, I know that was crappy, but this is really for fun, not for critique or stuff. Plus, a group of friends from a website called smackjeeves*.*com (remove those stars) are contributing to this, so some of this may not be from me at all.**

** Oh yeah, if you want to appear, then you can email me at yahoo! I'm horace357, so yeah...**

** EXPECT A BIT MORE-MORE-MORE!**


	2. A new character is here Dr Pepperoni!

The Good Doctor A moment in time from Dr. Pepperoni's perspective

* * *

** WAITAMINUTE, WAITAMINUTE! There's something that we need to clarify, first. First of all, Doctor Patrick Pepperoni is an OC of my good friend, PurpleChickenPi. u/4799094/PurpleChickenPi Here's his link to his Fanfiction account. . ?id=45583 Here's his Smackjeeves account link. And here's his DeviantArt account. He's a great guy to get to know!**

** Now then, as for Dr. Pepperoni, or Dr. P: Dr. P has the head and body of Knuckle Joe, with a pinkish-red jumpsuit, pinkish-red shoes, and brown hair instead. He has rather large glasses that make his eyes look rather large, and the eyes themselves have the color of brown. Unlike Knuckle Joe, he has arms that go with his jumpsuit and he seemingly has stubby hands, instead. His red headband has a silver sphere on it, right in the center.**

** Mind you, PCP is, indeed, an honorable person who has, like, a bunch of talents, so check him out sometimes!**

**Also, I meant to get this in...a LONG time ago...Sorry! Expect more!**

**Also, also, this takes place in a desert on Popstar...**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. There were no birds chirping or trickles of a stream to listen to. There was not much grass to sit, stand, walk, or run in. And there were not many signs of life anywhere… But it was still a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, very bright in fact. -I may have to restock on lens cleaner for my pop-bottle glasses after this- Also there was sand. Sand everywhere, but luckily, I was able to spot a sewage pipe located in the middle of the dessert. –Of all places- Upon further inspection of this peculiar pipe, I found that it led underground. "Hmm, I wonder, what could be down there?" I asked myself and began processing all the possibilities of venturing down into the sewers. After several minutes of endless possibilities, I decided to take my chances and see for myself what wonders and dangers might be there. Being that I was a rather stumpy person, I fit just right into the rusty, old pipe. It had an interesting aroma within it that smelled like a mixture of fish and fine chocolates. –Oh bother, now I'm hungry- With not much effort, I made my way through the twists and turns of the pipe until I spotted a light at the end. "Huzzah!" I exclaimed as I reached the other side of the pipe and crawled out. But as soon as I got my wits about me, I was greeted by a crazy little Waddle Dee in the strangest manner. "AHHHH! STRANGER!" The boisterous little dee shouted.I could tell right then and there, that I had stepped into a whole new adventure full of fun, excitement, friendship, betrayal, love, war and peace, time travel, space travel, toaster travel and lots of friends.

* * *

**YAY! All posted for his first entry! Thank you, PCP!**


	3. An unforgiving accident

** Alright, this little tidbit is to clear up some things on Spark Story, as to why "Roco" (My Fan Character) bullied another FC, Spark, for a long time (She belongs to another friend of mine). Lemme tell you, innocence can sometimes even shatter your life...so that's why this prank is not actually in her mind too much...**

** Also, this is set in a place the said friend (and another friend) had made called "The Void". Despite the name, it is actually filled with life and a mansion, as well as just simple things, like a forest, and a distant castle, etc. In short, it's like bleached minecraft with a memory on steroids. 'Tis a great place.**

** sparkstory DOT smackjeeves DOT com. Just turn those capital letters into what they are. I know, but if you have any questions, review or PM me!**

** Ehh...this almost killed him...**

** (By the way, this is set in The Void)**

* * *

Another peaceful "day" was set within the void, with it's white, odd skies, all so cloudless...but still, there was no light that could hurt anyone's eyes...but nonetheless, nobody tried looking up anyways.

Under these very skies, there sat a yellow, round figure, the species being "kirby" (or popopo, or whatever floats your boat...). Clearly feminine, this yellow kirby had a red "fighter" bandanna tied around her head, giving of an intimidating, and cute, look of a young fighter. She had on red, plain shoes, and her yellow colored irises stayed within her eyes, which were lined with beautiful, long eyelashes. She went by the name "Spark", and as it seemed, this kirby was gently snickering to herself as she thought about her prank on her brown friend, Roco. For goodness sake, she could hardly keep still!

"Eeheehehehe! Snrk, man, this will have me peeing on myself just THINKING about how SHOCKED he'll look! Pfft, snrk! I hope he'll laugh, too! He has to give me credit!" She then slowly changed her mouth into a frown and her eyes changed to a peculiar color of a deep, sad blue. "That, or he may never forgive me for this...then I'll be hated by him..." She then perked back up to her original self. "But I'm sure he won't mind!" This "prank" actually was a classic: a banana peel was just sitting there, but knowing how observant her friend was, she attached a string to it, and put it in a bush, while sitting in another bush, holding the opposite end of the string, parallel to the latter. If done right, she can pull the pull to her direction, and have for her friend to slip. However, this had to be done just right, as she was on a cliff, above a peculiar lake in the winter (Yes, winter. I guess they have their seasons, too.). What's even more terrifying, the lake wasn't even FROZEN; the water itself was just freezing, and knowing her friend, being a cold sensitive kirby, he could be killed with just a small swim in it. That, or hypothermia would give him mercy, and let him be sick instead...

Drooping her body slightly, she remembered how much her boyfriend, Ryan, despised him, up to the point of hurting him...slightly, thus keeping him out of the "Mansion". But that never stopped her bond with the wandering kirby! She sometimes went out to go look for the brownie, trying her best to help him feel welcomed to The Void. She would go swimming with him, play games with him, go into "The Forest", or just hang around each other. And now, Spark just wanted to get him by surprise, and had bought some ice cream for the two of them, with one being his favorite flavor, chocolate, topped off with chocolate sprinkles and fudge syrup, warmed up slightly with a dash of whipped cream. Her own was just a classic vanilla with those dreaded sprinkles, but had a touch of nutmeg. What's more, she tried to make these herself, thus bringing more of a reason to like these. Now, about the cliff...well, there wasn't much she can do...

Still, she liked the view here, and what better thing could she ask for? Sure, this approach was...strange...or stupid...but, she DID say it was going to be different this time around! Then she heard footsteps. Slightly heavy footsteps. Roco was coming.

* * *

Of all the odd places his eccentric friend had to offer, it was a cliff above a freezing lake, which was one thing Roco was most certainly NOT OK with. See, Roco is just a brown kirby with a tuft of hair brushed outwards. He has on grey shoes with a power called "Tanooki Magic", enabling him to fly, only if he ran fast enough-though he didn't want a mouthful of twigs at the moment. Now, he was just running up the sheer cliff, as she said that "he needed to hurry before something melted". With that said, he assumed it was just ice cream, and he was expecting his favorite flavor, chocolate. Of course! It HAD to be chocolate! With that in mind, he began to drool and, in true reaction, ran even faster.

However, he was going too fast now, and as he got to the top of the rise, a banana peel came flying out of a nearby bush at the top. Though he TRIED to keep his footing accurate and precise, he stepped on it anyways. Expecting to simply slip and fall on his back, he didn't really panic, but his footing was at an angle where he COULDN'T just fall over at all; rather, the peel just carried him over to the very edge of this cliff, increasing his worry. "No, NO, NOOOO!" he screamed. Before he could even jump off and fly, as he usually would've done for a quick escape, he went flying over the edge, and started to plummet down to the lake, cursing to the air.

* * *

Spark watched in full horror as her prank didn't go as planned. _Oh my God, OH MY GOD!_ Before Before thinking about her safety, she dived in after him-right before hearing a splash, and that could mean instant death for Roco, the firehand kirby. Several seconds after the splash, she was in the lake, and instantly saw her nearly-fainted friend, drifting in the cold waters. Instantly, she went for him and helped him up to the surface.

* * *

Despite the fact that he was huddled close to the warmer yellow kirby, along with a couple of towels wrapped around him, he was still cold and wet, up to the point of being blue-and that was NEVER good if you were a kirby. Still, he didn't complain, as his lips were quivering, but were getting warmer. Still, his rage was getting hotter all the second, and it was FAR more hotter than what his body temperature was. Then, after half an hour, he finally heard something that made his gears grind: "I'm so sorry, Roco..."

"I know you must be angry and all with me, doing that prank, and I think that you might have even saw me as you fell, and you must be even more enraged that I'm apologizing to you now. But...you CAN forgive me, right? I mean, I made some ice cream for us...and I even got your favorite flavor! I made these myself..." Spark then pushed the said ice cream to Roco, expecting joy or relief, or even a stressed smile of forgiveness. But none of those ever came...instead, he pushed it away, not even looking at Spark OR the sweet treat. He was drowning in ice cold water, in the winter, and now she expected him to at least STORE the cold treat for later? No, just...no.

"Oh, um...you don't...want it? Well, maybe when you're feeling better, 'cause I can understand that you just-hey, wait! You're still cold! Where are you going?" she then exclaimed to her friend, who was indeed, walking away in sheer pain. Spark then tried to help support the heavy kirby, but instead was shaken off with a grunt. "Roco?"

Finally, he found the strength to speak, and there was one thing that he was planning to say, just three words. Turning around, he faced his ex-friend and, with a cold glare settled in his eyes, he said-no, GROWLED-with every bit of malice he could muster "I. Hate. You."

With that, he left the now-shocked Spark all alone, and simply walked off with a heart wondering what should he do now.

* * *

**An ouch moment that even I would not like to happen, but still, in Roco's mind, almost getting killed means almost getting killed, and stuff like that stresses him out if he, or anyone close for that matter, is the victim, accidentally or not.**

** Ouch, just...ouch...**


End file.
